Kebangkitan Dewa Pendahulu Shinobi
by akazakihaikal
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATED! WORDS MAKIN PANJANG! Kehidupan Baru telah terjalani lagi oleh Naruto bersama kawan - kawanya, banyak hal yang terjadi, Nuansa Romantis Naruto dan Hinata mulai terjadi, Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti, memahami Arti cinta sesungguhnya, di lanjut dengan adanya musuh baru dari Luar Angkasa, dari Bulan, Hinata pada akhirnya harus menghilang dari kehidupanNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**KEBANGKITAN DEWA PENDAHULU SHINOBI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Perang Besar Ninja ke 4 memang telah berakhir dengan Kalahnya Kaguya Otsutsuki beserta sekutunya membuat Dunia Shinobi berujung damai dengan di kalahkannya oleh seorang Pahlawan dari Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto yang sebelumnya telah mengalahkan Pemimpin Organisasi Kejahatan Terbesar saat itu, Pein Akatsuki. Bersama sabahatnya Sang Pahlawan Konoha bertarung bersama untuk mewujudkan Perdamaian itu, Sasuke Uchiha._

...

"Sasuke ? Apa maksudmu ? Kenapa Kau menyegel kesemua Bijuu ? Mereka baru saja merasakan Dunia luar yang sudah lama tak Mereka rasakan ?"ucap Naruto. Kini Dia sedang berdiri di atas patung Hokage Pertama, Senju Hashirama.

"Kau selalu saja menghalangi apa yang akan Aku lakukan..."ucap Sasuke, sambil menekankan kembali kekuatan sebelah Mata barunya, Rinnegan.

"Sasuke ? Jangan bermain – main ! Kita baru saja memenangkan Perang ini. Sekarang Kau akan melakukan apa ?"

"Aku akan mewujudkan Revolusi Ninja."kata Sasuke.

"Revolusi Ninja ? Apa itu ?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan membangun Dunia Shinobi berdasarkan Idealismeku sendiri. Seseorang Pemimpin dari balik bayangan yang akan mengatur semuanya, tanpa kecuali."jelas Sasuke.

"Apa yang Kau katakan ? Memangnya Mereka akan menuruti apa yang Kau lakukan ? Kau tahu sendiri, sekarang Kau masih menjadi Missing-Nin, walau Kau sekarang menjadi Pahlawan Perang seperti diriku."kata Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya membuatnya menyeringgai.

"Hahahaha...Itulah mengapa, Aku harus...Membunuhmu disini Naruto !"ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kemudian menatap tajam Naruto.

"Apa Kau lupa yang di katakan Itachi padamu ? Dia mempercayakan semuanya padamu, Clan, Desa dan semuanya Itachi menyerahkannya padamu, Dia sangat mempercayaimu untuk mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Bukankah Peran seorang Adik bagi Kakaknya itu adalah suatu hal yang mutlak ? Apakah Kau ingin pengorbanan Itachi sia – sia begitu saja ? Aku tahu Kau pasti masih mempunyai dendam terhadap Desa Konoha, tapi...cobalah untuk berpikir dewasa...Sasuke."ungkap Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu. Tak Ku sangka Aku akan di ceramahi oleh seorang ninja bodoh sepertimu."Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan jurusnya dari tangannya, berbentuk listrik.

"Kau...lebih baik MATI SAJA NARUTOOOO!"

 **LIGHTING STYLE : CHIDORI!**

Sasuke segera melompat dengan cepat menuju arah Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dia sesegera mengaktifkan Mode Sage nya.

"Sasuke...?"Naruto berhasil menghindar, kemudian Dia mengeluarkan sebuah Bola angin di tangannya.

 **WIND STYLE : RASENGAN!**

Naruto mulai menghantamkan Rasengannya ke arah Sasuke dari belakang, akan tetapi..

DUKKK

Sasuke langsung menahan Jurus Naruto dengan Monster Ungu besar yang melapisi tubuhnya.

 **SUSANNOO!**

Rasengan Naruto lenyap seketika, Naruto mundur.

"Sasuke...Sudahlah, Cukup."kata Naruto,

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Narutooo..."Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan cepatnya diiringi dengan Susannoo yang melapisi tubuhnya. Naruto segera mengaktifkan Mode Bijuunya.

 **BIJUU STYLE : ACTIVE!**

Naruto berubah dengan cepatnya, kini ia berjubah Bijuu dengan warna Orange nya yang mengkilat.

Sasuke mengayunkan pedang Susanoonya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan Kyuubinya.

" **Bocah Naruto...Gunakan Pasirku untuk menahan pedangnya,"** ucap Shukaku sang Ekor Satu dalam tubuhnya, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Pasir segera keluar dari tangan Kyuubi Naruto untuk menahan Pedang Susanoonya.

"Terlalu lembek Naruto..."Sasuke semakin mempertebal pedang Susanoonya menjadi lebih berwarna semakin lebih tua warnanya.

" _Sial..."_

" **Naruto buatlah Pedang dari Larvaku, Kau bisa menandingi Pedangnya itu."** ucap Son Goku sang Ekor 5. Naruto segera membuat Pedang yang katakan Son. Kini Tangan Kyuubinya berubah menjadi Pedang yang terbuat dari Larva Api yang sangat panas, cukup menahan pedang Susannoo Sasuke.

"Lumayan juga, tapi..."Sasuke mundur ke belakang kemudian mulau membuat suatu api hitam yang berbentuk bintang.

"Bersiaplah Naruto...akan ku coba Kekuatan Rinnegan ini."

 **BLACK FLAME STYLE : YASAKA MAGATAMA**

Bintang – bintang hitam itu mengarah kepada Naruto, sangat kuat sekali kekuatannya.

" **Naruto-kun, Menghindarlah, Gunakan Kecepatanku."** ucap Matatabi sang Ekor 2. Naruto langsung menghindari dan berlari secepat mungkin. Bintang – bintang hitam itu terus mengejarnya tanpa henti.

" _Kapan hentinya itu ?"_

" **Naruto-chan Gunakan Gelembung – gelembungku untuk menahannya,"** ucap bijuu sang ekor enam.

Naruto menuruti ucapan bijuu ekor enam itu. Naruto membuat gelembung – gelembung dengan tangannya, 4 gelembung besar cukup untuk menahan bintang – bintang hitam yang sedang mengejarnya itu.

Plupp..Pluppp...

Berhasil juga Gelembung itu menahan bintang – bintang hitamnya, Naruto menghela nafas kemudian tanpa Ia sadari, seseorang sudah ada di atasnya. Naruto kaget setelah melihatnya.

"Berakhirlah Kau disini Naruto..."

 **BLACK FLAME STYLE : SHINRAA TENSEIII**

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, tidak hanya angin tapi...Anginnya berubah menjadi Api Hitam abadi.

" _Ini takkan cukup untuk Ku tahan..."_

" **Naruto ! Gunakan bodyku untuk menahannya, dan sambil menghindar."** ucap Isobu sang Ekor 3.

Naruto langsung berdiam diri sembari menghindar – hindar untuk menahan angin hitam yang berhembus kencang.

" **Naruto-san saatnya, Terbang setinggi mungkin, hantam Dia"** ucap Chomei sang Ekor 7. Naruto terbang setinggi mungkin walau tubuhnya terasa perih karena angin hitam yang masih berhembus kencang.

'Inilah saatnya Sasuke..."

 **WIND SYTLE : BIJUU RASEN SHURIKEN**

Naruto melemparkan Bola angin yang berbentuk shuriken dengan di lapisi kekuatan bijuu, Sasuke tersenyum saja melihatnya.

SREPP

Langsung hilang serangan yang di lakukan Naruto, Ia baru ingat, Rinnegan bisa menyerap Ninjutsu, betapa bodohnya Dia baru teringat.

"Aku lupa..."

"Orang bodoh takkan bisa menang..."kata Sasuke, sambil mengeluarkan api – api hitam abadinya di sekelilingnya, Dia bersiap – siap melapisi tubuhnya dengan Susanoo sempurnanya.

BRETAKK...KRETTAKKK BRUKKKATKKK

 **PERFECT SUSANOO!**

Naruto juga tidak ingin kalah, Dia segera mengeluarkan Chakra Semua Bijuu dan membentuk seekor Mosnter Bijuu yang sangat besar,

BRUSHSHS KREEEHH VRUNGGG

 **PERFECT MODE BIJUU!**

Mode Bijuu Sempurna Naruto berlapisi Chakra yang sangat kuat dengan warna Orange Tua di tambah ada tangan Bijuu nya ada sembilan. Hal ini mengingatkan dengan Mode Bijuu yang pernah digunakan oleh pendahulunya, Otsutsuki Asura, putra Rikudou Sennin. Begitupula Sasuke, Susannoo Sempurnanya juga sangat mirip dengan Susanoo milik pendahulunya juga, Indra Otsutsuki, Saudara Tua Asura.

"Hei Naruto, Ngomong – ngomong siapa yang akan menang ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Entahlah..."jawab Naruto, Sasuke menyeringgai.

" _Akulah yang akan menang, Aku memiliki Sharinnegan Sempurna(Sharingan+Rinnegan) Kau hanya memiliki Bijuu 50%, secara sistematis sudah di pastikan...Aku akan menang, dengan begini tidak akan ada pengganggu lagi yang akan menghalangi jalanku, Matilah Kau Naruto!"_

Susanoo Sempurna Sasuke mulai di gerakan lalu Dia mengayunkan Pedang Susanoonya, Naruto menagkisnya juga dengan Pedang Bijuunya, Mereka saling beradu pedang hingga salah satu dari Mereka mundur.

Benar Mereka berdua mundur, kemudian bersiap – siap untuk menembakkan serangan mematikan Mereka.

Susanoo Sempurna Sasuke mulai membuat Bola Api Hitam Abadi nya di depannya oleh kedua tangan Susanoonya, begitupula Naruto, Dia juga sedang membuat Bola Bijuu.

"Enyahlah Kau Narutooo!"Sasuke langsung menembakkannya, begitu besar kekuatannya,

 **ETERNAL BLACK FLAME SYTLE : GREAT INFERNO BLACK AMATERASUU!**

"Aku juga tidak akan Kalah...Sasuke."Naruto juga menembakkan Bola Bijuunya,

 **BIJUU-DAMAA!**

Buarrrrrrr...

Kedua Bola serangan yang di lancarkan oleh kedua belah pihak itu membuat sekeliling hancur perlahan – lahan bahkan Kedua Patungnya pun mulai beretak – retak akan hancur.

DUAKKKKKK

Itu meledak, ledakannya sangat besar, sangattt besarrrr.

Di sekelilingnya sudah rata dengan tanah, Air terjunnyapun surut, kedua patungnya pun hancur juga,

Tinggal ada dua individu yang sedang di atas permukaan tanah tanpa kekuatan.

"Aku menang Naruto..."ucap Sasuke, Ia masih berdiri sedangkan Naruto sudah tersungkur ke tanah, Naruto mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya,

"Sasuke..."rintih Naruto

"Dengan ini Kau Tamat...Uzumaki Naruto."Sasuke segera mengeluarkan Listrik dari tangannya.

 **LIGHTING SYTLE : CHIDORI!**

Sasuke mulai mengarahkan Chidorinya ke arah Naruto, Naruto tak ingin kalah juga.

"Aku takkan Kalah untuk Kedua kalinya Sasukee!"ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari tersungkurnya dengan cepat,

DUAKK

Naruto menendang Sasuke dengan kerasnya hinga terhantam ke batu.

"Argghhh..."Sasuke mengiris kesakitan, mana mungkin Naruto masih bisa bergerak pikirnya,

" _Tidak mungkin...tunggu dulu, Apa...jangan – jangan ?"_

"Ya itu benar Sasuke, Aku yang menang. Aku masih memiliki Kekuatan Cadangan."kata Naruto, matanya berubah menjadi mata kodok, dengan kata lain, Mode Sage nya aktif kembali.

"Aku sengaja menyimpan satu bunshin di belakang pertarungan Kita tadi. Menyerahlah Sasuke..."lanjut Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa kesal, tak habis pikir bahwa Naruto menyimpan energi cadangan, tapi...

"Yang benar saja ? Kau lah yang akan berakhir disini Naruto..."ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan sebelah matanya, mata sharingannya,

 **RIMBOO HENGOKU!**

Sasuke menggunakan Kekuatan Mata Rinnegannya, Jurus yang pernah dilakukan Uchiha Madara ketika di lawannya, Dia teringat betul, namun...

"Arrgghh..."rintih Sasuke, mata Rinnegannya keluar darah.

Naruto sesegera di serang oleh sekumpulan Sasuke, seperti bunshin akan tetapi...ini jauh lebih Kuat dari sebuah bunshin, seratus kali lipat beda kekuatannya, juga tidak terlihat, tapi karena menggunakan Mode Sage, Naruto bisa merasakannya juga melihatnya walaupun cukup samar – samar.

" _Ini seperti Jurus Rinnegan yang dilakukan Madara, tapi...ini jauh lebih Kuat juga. Karena Pak Tua Rikudou itu yang memberikannya secara langsung, Aku harus hati – hati. Aku tak bisa bertahan lama juga dalam menggunakan Mode Sage ini, hanya dua menit tersisa untuk menggunakan Mode ini, dan Aku akan kalah"_

DUAK

BRUGG

STRAKKK

BRINGGG

KETTRAKKK

Naruto berhasil mengalahkan kelima Rimboo Sasuke, Sasuke memegang mata rinnegannya karena sakit. Begitupula Naruto, Mode Sagenya menghilang, dan berlutut sambil terengah – engah. Mereka berdua saling tatap, Mereka tahu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya, untuk...Mengakhirinya, walau hanya dengan kekuatan Fisik saja.

Naruto berdiri kembali untuk menghajar Sasuke, Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam juga, Dia memasang kuda – kuda untuk mengajar Naruto juga.

DUG

Pelipis Naruto terkena pukulan Sasuke dengan cukup keras, Naruto segera membalasnya,

DUAKK

Pukulah Naruto jauh lebih Kuat hingga membuat Sasuke terhantam lagi, tapi Sasuke segera berdiri lagi dan menghajar Naruto.

BRUGG

Naruto terkena tendangan Sasuke, kemudian Naruto menendangnya lagi dari bawah, dan akhirnya Mereka saling pukul satu sama lain, hingga kedua – duanya babak belur. Wajah Mereka terlihat memar – memar akibat pukulan yang dilancarkan Mereka masing – masing. Mereka berdua mundur segera, kemudian mengambil ancang – ancang untuk melawannya kembali. Tapi...Mereka terlihat ingin mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Akan Ku Akhiri Kau Naruto..."

Sasuke memegang tangan kanannya untuk mengeluarkan Jurus terahirnya, begitupula Naruto, seperti biasa, Dia memanggil bunshin untuk membuat Rasengannya.

 **CHIDORII!**

Sasuke segera melompat dari tempatnya untuk mengarahkan Chidorinya kepada Naruto.

 **RASENGAN!**

Naruto juga melompat dari tempatnya untuk mengarahkan Rasengannya kepada Sasuke.

"Narutooo!"

"Sasukeeee!"

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mereka saling menghantamkan Jurus terakhir Mereka. Ledakannya cukup Kuat sekali.

Rupanya...Tak ada satupun dari Mereka yang masih berdiri, kedua – duanya...Terlentang di atas tanah.

...

"Arrrggghhh..."Sasuke meringis kesakitan, Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto tampak...sebelah lengan kiri Naruto hancur, Sasuke tersenyum puas tapi, ada yang salah juga dengannya, Naruto menolehnya, matanya membulat, lengan kanan Sasuke...hancur.

"Ahahahaha...Aku menang Naruto!"ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menyeringgai.

"Tidak...Sepertinya tidak ada yang menang Sasuke. Lihatlah lengan kananmu."ucap Naruto, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah lengan kanannya, yang benar saja, matanya membulat seketika, tak percaya,

" _APA ? Lenganku juga...?"_

"Baru menyadarinya ? Hahaha...seharusnya lihat dulu dirimu sendiri dattebayoo!"lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa juga,

"Tck...sangat tidak lucu. Sialan..."umpat Sasuke, Naruto mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tanpa disadari Mereka langsung tertidur karena kelelahan.

...

"Hei Naruto..."ucap Sasuke, Naruto menolehnya,

"Apa ? Kau baru bangun ?"kata Naruto, Sasuke terasa silau untuk menolehnya,

"Ngomong – ngomong sekarang sudah jam berapa ?"tanya Sasuke

"Hmm...mungkin baru pagi hari, matahari baru terbit juga."jawab Naruto, Sasuke memejamkan matanya,

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin Ku katakan padamu."lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa itu ?"

"Ini tentang...Diriku yang sebenarnya."jawab Sasuke,

"Begitu ya ?"

"Arggghhh..."Sasuke kembali meringis kesakitan,

"Lebih baik tidurkan kembali, agar sirkulasi darahnya menutup. Istirahat dulu."ucap Naruto, Naruto juga tertidur langsung.

"Ah...Benar juga."Sasukepun tertidur kembali,

...

"Naruto...?"

"Apa ?"

"Ini tentang hal yang tadi...Aku ingin mengatakannya,"kata Sasuke,

"Ya ?"

"Aku mengaku, Aku kalah Naruto, Kau Kuat."ucap Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih..."

"Sejujurnya Aku selalu Iri terhadapmu, sejak dari kecil Aku selalu cemburu padamu. Kau selalu membuat keonaran agar Kau di perhatikan oleh semua orang, apapun caranya Kau lakukan, Aku mengerti itu sejak dulu juga, hanya saja...Aku terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu waktu itu juga, dan selalu berpikir 'Kenapa Aku tak bisa melakukan itu ?' itulah yang selalu kupikirkan, mungkin itulah perbedaan diantara Kita berdua, sejujurnya Aku ingin berteman baik denganmu sejak saat itu juga, hanya saja Karena Aku gengsi untuk melakukannya, sampai Akhirnya Kita satu tim waktu menjadi Genin, itu membuatku tambah muak, karena Aku semakin iri saja padamu, Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu karena hal itu, sampai akhirnya, waktu itu Aku melihatmu Kau menjadi sangat Kuat, waktu Kau berhasil memanggil Katak Besar ketika melawan Monster Pasir Gaara itu, Aku sangat takjub melihatnya, hal itu semakin membuatku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi daripada dirimu, Keirianku semakin besar padamu sampai akhirnya Aku pergi dari desa untuk menjadi lebih Kuat."jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, Naruto benar – benar mendengarkannya dengan baik, Naruto kaget juga mendegar pernyataan itu sendiri dari Sasuke, Saingan Abadinya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi menurutku...Kau jauh lebih hebat dariku Sasuke."kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanya Sasuke

"sombong untuk mengakuinya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu waktu itu juga, dan selalu berpikir 'Kenapa Aku tak bisa melakukan itu ?' itulah yang selalu kupikirkan, mungkin itulah perbedaan diantara Kita berdua, sejujurnya Aku ingin berteman baik denganmu sejak saat itu juga, hanya saja Karena Aku gengsi untuk melakukannya, sampai Akhirnya Kita satu tim waktu menjadi Genin, itu membuatku tambah muak, karena Aku semakin iri saja padamu, Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu karena hal itu, sampai akhirnya, waktu itu Aku melihatmu Kau menjadi sangat Kuat, waktu Kau berhasil memanggil Katak Besar ketika melawan Monster Pasir Gaara itu, Aku sangat takjub melihatnya, hal itu semakin membuatku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi daripada dirimu, Keirianku semakin besar padamu sampai akhirnya Aku pergi dari desa untuk menjadi lebih Kuat."jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, Naruto benar – benar mendengarkannya dengan baik, Naruto kaget juga mendegar pernyataan itu sendiri dari Sasuke, Saingan Abadinya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi menurutku...Kau jauh lebih hebat dariku Sasuke."kata Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanya Sasuke

"Ya Asal tahu juga sih, Aku ini Bodoh sedangkan Kau Jenius, itulah perbedaan Kita ! Hahaha..."ungkap Naruto diiringi dengan tawanya, Sasukepun tanpa disadari tertawa juga,

"Tapi...Sasuke. Kau tetaplah Kau, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, Kau Rival Abadiku."lanjut Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum

"Ya...Aku juga berpikir begitu, Naruto."

"Arrgghh...Sakit juga,"Naruto meringis kesakitan juga,

"Bukannya Kau bisa menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri dengan Chakra Bijuumu itu ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Yang benar saja, Mereka juga sudah kehabisan Chakra juga, dan tak ada waktu juga untuk menyembuhkannya..."jawab Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Begitukah ?"

"Kita tunggu saja sampai ada bantuan kemari..."kata Naruto

"Kau benar."Akhirnya Mereka berdua tertidur kembali sampai ada yang menolong Mereka.

...

.

.

.

.

.

Next On Chapter 2 : Kehidupan Setelah Perang.

 **REVIEWW!**

 **KASIH FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW JUGA FIC INI, BIAR AUTHOR SEMANGAT KEMBALI MELANJUTKAN FICNYA. DAN MAKASIH BANYAK KEPADA READERS TELAH MEMBACA FIC INI.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Kehidupan Setelah Perang

**KEBANGKITAN DEWA PENDAHULU SHINOBI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menghentikan tindakan besar yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke pada akhirnya bisa memahami perasaan persahabatan dengan Naruto, dengan melalui pertarungan yang Mereka lakukan sebelumnya, cukup membuat luka yang serius. Mereka berdua kehilangan salah satu lengannya, tanda dari berakhirnya perseteruan diantara Mereka._

...

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **KEHIDUPAN SETELAH PERANG**

 **NARUTO POV**

Tok..Tok...Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari Pintu kamar Apartemennya.

"Siapa itu ? Aku masih ngantuk,"gumamku,

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku yang nyenyak ini, baru saja Aku bisa istirahat setelah perang yang kemarin terjadi.

Tok..Tok...Tok...

Suara ketukan kembali terdengar

"Iya Sebentar..."

Kleck

"Yo Naruto ! Ohayou..."

Orang yang datang kemari memberi salam, Aku masih belum mengetahui siapa orang itu, Aku menggosok kelopak mataku,

"Siapa Ka—"kataku terpotong olehnya,

"Oh Rupanya Kau masih ngantuk ya Naruto, Gomen..."katanya, Penglihatanku mulai jelas kembali, Dia...?

"Sasuke ? ada apa ?"tanyaku, ternyata Sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn!"itu jawabnya dengan nada dinginnya itu sambil membuang mukanya, membuatku merasa kesal.

"JAWAB YANG JELAS DONG! KAU TETAP TIDAK BERUBAH – RUBAH!"kataku dengan nada tinggi, sepertinya cukup mengganggu tetangga sebelah, sampai – sampai ada Anak Kecil yang melongo yang melihatku seperti ini, Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah Gomen ya Gaki."kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku, Anak kecil itu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang di hadapanku tersenyum tanpa sebab apapun, membuatku semakin kesal saja.

"Sasuke...?"lirihku sambil menatapnya dengan aura _death glareku_

"Ahahahahahaha..."Dia tertawa, apa – apaan Dia ? di pagi hari cerah ini, Dia tertawa – tawa dengan yang sangat aneh, pertama kalinya Aku melihatnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang Kau tawakan Teme ?"

"Ahaha...Tidak...tidak..."katanya, tawanya mulai menurun

"Tck..."

"Bagaimana dengan kondisimu Naruto ?"tanya Sasuke, Aku menoleh ke sebelah lenganku,

"Masih terasa sakit, tapi karena mungkin sekarang Aku akan menuju ruang perawatan Tsunada-Obaa-chan, kemarin kan Dia menyuruh Kita ke hadapannya kan ?"jawabku,

"Ya tapi...Aku sudah merasa baikan."kata Sasuke

"Tapi lenganmu itu...? Apa tidak apa – apa Kau kehilangan sebelah lenganmu ? Kau bisa menggunakan lengan buatan dari sel Hokage Pertama yang di dapat dari Obito waktu itu."

"Tak usah, Aku tidak menyukainya, itu menjijikan sekali, lebih baik seperti ini, Hokage Kelima juga sudah menawarkannya tadi, namun Aku menolaknya."jelas Sasuke.

"Apa Kau tidak akan apa – apa ?"tanyaku, iba melihat sebelah lengan Sasuke yang hancur karena pertarungan kami kemarin.

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik – baik saja, Aku juga masih bisa bertarung, apalagi di bantu dengan Mata Rinnegan yang di berikan Pak Tua Rikudou kemarin itu."jawab Sasuke, Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, tapi ada satu hal yang ku herankan. Aku menatapnya tajam dengan penuh raut keheranan.

"Tunggu dulu, ngomong – ngomong...Apakah Kau...benar – benar Sasuke yang Aku kenal ?"tanyaku, Aku memastikan dirinya, Aku sudah curiga sejak dari awal, kenapa Dia begitu berbeda sekali, dari cara bicaranya juga, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu dingin seperti biasanya.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH ? UCHIHA SASUKE ITU CUMAN ADA SATU ! AKU ! DASAR BODOH SEKALI, PADAHAL KAU JAUH LEBIH HEBAT DALAM MENDETEKSI MUSUH...ANEH."jawab Sasuke dengan nadanya yang tinggi, benar, Dia memang benar – benar Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke yang Aku kenal, Masa bodoh sekali Aku ini.

"Hahahaha..."Aku tertawa melihatnya berbicara seperti itu, Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya sambil membuang mukanya.

"Tertawa sesukamu Dobe."katanya, Aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Gomen, Gomen. Oh Iya ayo silahkan masuk dulu, aneh rasanya membiarkan tamu berdiri di luar."Aku hampir lupa untuk menawarkan seorang tamu untuk mempersilakannya masuk ke kamarku, Sasuke terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Otakmu baru berjalan lagi ya..."lirih Sasuke.

"Tumben Kamarmu bersih Naruto ?"ucap Sasuke, sambil melihat – lihat seluk beluk kamar Apartemenku ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau berbicara seolah – olah Kau sering berkunjung ke kamarku."

"Biasanya Berantakan seperti Kapal Pecah saja..."

...

"Hei Sasuke...Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Desa ini ?"tanyaku, kini Kami sedang berjalan – jalan mengelilingi Desa, sudah terasa lama rasanya tidak berada di Desa setelah Perang Ninja keempat kemarin.

"Seperti biasanya, tentram dan damai."jawab Sasuke. Tak lupa banyak warga desa yang berpapasan dengan Kami kemudian Mereka membungkuk untuk menghormati Kami, mungkin Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Kami adalah Pahlawan Shinobi yang menyelamatkan Dunia atas Perang Ninja kemarin itu. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman sebari mengangguk juga, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Ini Naruto-sama..."seorang Anak Kecil memberiku bunga, Aku menerimanya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Arigatou..."Aku berterima kasih, Anak itu tersenyum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kami. Kami pun melanjutkan jalan – jalan Kami.

"Naruto...?"ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah semua ini ? Jadi berbeda sekali sejak pertama kalinya."tanya Sasuke, Aku paham maksudnya, Dia bermaksud bahwa sekarang orang – orang begitu mengakuiku sampai – sampai menghormatiku, tidak seperti dulu, Aku dikucilkan dan dibenci.

"Senang, tapi semua itu...butuh Kerja kerasnya, Hahaha..."jawabku di akhiri dengan tawa, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Itulah mengapa Aku kagum padamu Naruto..."lanjut Sasuke, Aku menolehnya,

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau sengaha mengejekku kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Apa Aku Kelihatan bercanda ?"

"Entahlah, Kau itu orang yang jarang bersosialisasi, jadi Aku butuh waktu itu mengenalmu tentang cara bicaramu itu tau !"kataku,

"Kau benar..."

 **...**

"Hei Sasuke Kau lapar tidak ?"tanyaku, Aku merasakan perutku keroncongan ingin makan, yang benar saja Aku belum sarapan sejak pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu ?"tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Aku sangat lapar, Aku belum sarapan sejak Kau mengunjungiku tadi."jawabku,

"Kalau begitu Ayo Kita sarapan,"

"Hmmph...Bagaimana Kalau ke Kedai Ichiraku saja, Aku merasakan keberuntungan disana."kataku, Aku menyarankan agar Sarapan di Kedai Ichiraku.

"Baiklah..."Sasukepun setuju dengan saranku untuk sarapan di Kedai Ichiraku, sebuah Kedai Ramen Favoritku.

...

"Paman Teuchi pesan 1 Miso Ramen Super Jumbo buatku, hei Sasuke bagaimana denganmu ?"kataku

"Samakan saja denganmu..." jawab Sasuke, beneran nih ? Dia ingin sama porsinya denganku, Aku ragu Dia akan menghabiskannya.

"Baik, Paman jadi Pesan 2 Porsi juga..."

"Naruto-kun...?"seseorang menyebut namaku, Aku menoleh kebelakang, tidak ada ?

"Disini Naruto-kun, di sebelah kananmu..."lanjutnya, Aku menoleh ke samping kananku, eh ?

"Hinata ?"ternyata Hinata, Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang enggak gatal itu.

"Hehehe...Gomen Hinata, ada apa ya ?"tanyaku,

"Anu...Hmm...Naruto-kun ?"katanya

"Iya ?"

"Apa Kau besok punya rencana ?"tanya Hinata, Aku berpikir dulu...Hmm...Sepetinya tidak ada.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa ?"jawabku sambil balik nanya,

"Sebenarnya...sebenarnya...Maukah Kau menemaniku pergi berlibur ke rumah sepupuku yang di Desa Kumo,"katanya, Apa menemaninya ? Ke Desa Kumo...? Hmm...tidak buruk juga, sekalian Aku juga mau bertemu dengan Paman Gurita disana.

"Baik Ayo tak masalah..."kataku, Aku menyetujui ajakkannya, wajahnya terlihat memerah, Aku menepuk jidatnya,

"Hinata...Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu ? Kau sakit ? pasti karena Perang kemarin Kau masih kelelahan ya ?"tanyaku

"Tidak..tidak..."jawabnya sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya,

"Ehemkk..."seseorang mencairkan suasana pembicaraan Kami, Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku,

"Apa sih Sasuke ?"kataku, Sasuke memejamkan matanya kemudian mulai memakan ramennya,

"Tidak, itu lihat Ramenmu nanti kering."ucap Sasuke, yang benar saja Aku lupa dengan Ramen yang sudah ku pesan tadi.

"Ah Hinata Gomen, sepertinya Aku harus menghabiskan ramenku ini, kasihan Dia..."kataku

"Silahkan Naruto-kun."

" _Jadi Ramen itu Makhluk hidup bagi Naruto-kun ya ?"_ batin Hinata

"Paman tolong satu porsi juga untukku."ucap Hinata, Dia memesan juga ramen, Kami sarapan Ramen bersama hari ini.

...

"Hinata Kami pergi duluan ya..."kataku, Aku pergi duluan dari Hinata, Hinata masih memakan ramennya,

"Silahkan Narut—"jawab Hinata, Dia sepertinya tersedak

"Uhukk..."Aku langsung menangkapnya,

"Hinata ? Paman tolong minta airnya."kataku,

"Hinata...ini minum dulu."kataku, Aku menyuruhnya untuk minum terlebih dahulu, Aku membantunya untuk minum.

"Sekarang sudah baikan ?"tanyaku, Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, Terima kasih Naruto-kun."kata Hinata sambil memerah wajahnya, Aku jadi tidak mengerti, kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu,

"Sama – sama, lain kali hati – hati makannya ya, kalau bisa Aku mungkin harus mengajarimu untuk memakan ramen yang baik."ucapku, membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih merah lagi,

" _Aduh...Aku malu sekali. Naruto-kun..."_ batin Hinata

"Baik Jaa Hinata."Aku berlalu darinya, kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sejak dari tadi menungguku.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Naruto..."ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau yang pamit selagi Dia masih memakan ramennya tentu saja membuatnya tersedak, seharusnya ketika Dia habis menelannya."jelas Sasuke,

"Oh benar juga, "kataku sambil memegang daguku.

"Dasar Kau itu Dobe..."

...

"Tsunada-baa-chan...sudahlah Aku tidak tahan lagi."kataku, sekarang Aku sedang di operasi untuk menyembuhkan lenganku, lenganku sedikit demi sedikit mulai pulih juga karena dibantu dengan Chakra Kurama.

"Baka! Tahanlah sedikit, Kau itu lelaki bukan sih?"ucap Tsunade

"Ya ampun...Ayolah, lebih baik jangan juga."lanjutku

" **Baka Gaki! Begini juga terasa Sakit, Kau masih saja seperti Bocah, Pahlawan macam apa Kau itu ?"** ucap Kurama sang Ekor 9 yang ada di dalam tubuhku."

"Diamlah Kau Kurama."kataku,

"Berhentilah berbicara sendiri Naruto."Tsunade-obaachan menghardikku, Aku jadi salah tingkah, padahal Aku berbicara dengan Kurama, walaupun Aku menjelaskannya tetap saja Dia tidak akan mendengarkannya dengan sungguhan.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sensei ini."ucap seseorang yang datang kemari membawakan barang – barang, Aku tahu dia, Aku menjadi bersemangat.

"Baik Makasih Sakura. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, masih banyak kan Pasien yang terluka ?"

"Benar Sensei, Aku permisi, oh iya Ganbatte Naruto."ucak Sakura, Aku tersenyum.

"Iya Sakura-chan, Terima kasih..."

"Baiklah Naruto ini Puncaknya, "ucap Nenek Tsunade, membuatku bergedik takut,

"Ah Tahan duluuuu..."Aku sudah di suntik, di suntik adalah hal yang paling tidak ku sukai.

"Arrgrghhhhhh..."Aku berteriak keras,

" _Aku jadi mengerti, pasti Sasuke tidak ingin mengalami hal seperti ini, bukannya dengan alasan yang bodohnya itu..."_ batinku sambil mengeluarkan air mata kemudian Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan – lahan karena ada efek sampingnya.

...

 **NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke-kun ? Kau sedang apa ? Menunggu Dia ?"tanya Sakura, melihat Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menyandar di belakang dinding.

"Mungkin Iya, tapi...Dia pasti akan tertidur kan ?"

"Ya, itu juga butuh beberapa jam untuk memulihkannya, Kamu juga tidak ?"kata Sakura sambil melirik lengan sebelah kanan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu khawatirkan ini, Aku baik – baik saja."

"Tapi...Sasuke-kun ?"

"Oh Iya Sakura bisakah Kau membantuku ?"tanya Sasuke

"Iya, Kenapa ?"

"Sebenarnya Aku ingin Kau membelikan beberapa barang bawaan untukku."ucap Sasuke,

"Memangnya Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun ?"tanya Sakura,

"Aku akan mengembara, ada sesuatu hal yang menggangguku, bisakah Kau membantuku kali ini ?"jawab Sasuke, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,

"Kamu ingin...pergi lagi ?"kata Sakura

"Ya..."jawab Sasuke.

"Baik Aku mengerti, Aku akan segera mempersiapkan barang bawaanmu, sekarang Sasuke-kun pulang saja, nanti Aku bawakan barang – barangnya ke Apartemenmu, baik permisi.."jelas Sakura sambil berlalu darinya, Sasuke merasa tidak enak melihatnya, sedingin – dinginnya Dia pasti masih mempunyai hati terhadap orang – orang. Sasuke mengejarnya sambil menabraknya.

"Hei ? Sasuke-kun ?"ucap Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Ayo sudah, Aku rasa Aku harus menemanimu, tak enak juga rasanya kalau menyuruhmu seperti ini..."lanjut Sasuke, Sakura sangat kaget dengannya, tapi...merasa senang juga.

" _Apapun untukmu, akan Aku lakukan selalu...Sasuke-kun"_ batin Sakura

...

"Sakura ? Kau...?"ucap kunoichi berambut pirang panjang, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya,

"Yo Ino."

"Kalian...berduaan, sedang apa ?"tanya Ino kaget melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berdampingan, tak seperti biasanya, pastinya kalau Sakura mendekati Sasuke pastinya, Sasuke akan menghindarinya tapi ini. Sakura membisikkan suaranya ke telinga Ino.

"Sudah Kau diam aja Pig. Kami ini sedang Kencan tahu !"bisik Sakura sambil seringgainya, membuat Ino kesal.

"Tck...Dasar Dahi Lebar!"umpat Ino kesal dengan perlakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha, Bye Ino."Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan Ino.

"Dasar...Dasar.."umpat Ino, tiba – tiba datang seseorang dari belakangnya,

"Ino-san...?"ucap orang itu,

"Oh Kau Sai-kun..."ucap Ino sambil memeluknya, Sai kaget dengan perlakukan pacarnya yang baru saja jadian kemarin.

"Ino-san ?"

"Kamu tetap didekatku ya Sai-kun..."lanjut Ino, Sai heran, Dia melihat di depan ara Sakura bersama Sasuke berdampingan, Dia jadi mengerti,

"Aku mengerti, pastinya melihat pasangan yang baru saja jadian juga memang menyakitkan apalagi itu adalah orang yang pernah di sukai, jangan khawatir Ino-san, Aku ada untukmu."ungkap Sai sambil tersenyum semabri mengusap – ngusap rambut Ino, Dia memang sudah mengerti tentang semuanya, tentang Cinta pun sudah mengerti, buku yang di berikan Kakashi padanya untuk memahami arti cinta, tak perna salah paham lagi tentang arti Cinta seperti sebelumnya.

...

"Waduh...Aku dimana ?"

"Naruto-kun Kau sudah sadar ?"tanya Hinata, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya,

"Hinata kah ? Aku dimana ?"tanya Naruto,

"Ya, Naruto-kun sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit, memangnya tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi ?"jawab Hinata sambil menanya balik kepada Naruto.

"Benar juga Aku ingat, Aku baru saja di operasi oleh Nenek Tsunade, sakit sekali rasanya hingga Aku tertidur..."jawab Naruto, Hinata tersenyum

"Syukurlah..."

"Oh Iya Hinata Apa Sasuke menungguku tadi ?"tanya Naruto, Dia baru ingat ada Sasuke yang sejak pagi mengantarkannya kemari dan menunggunya,

"Sasuke-san tadi Aku lihat ada bersama Sakura-san, mereka kelihatannya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya Mereka kencan kalau tidak salah..."jawab Hinata, membuat mata Naruto membulat tak percaya

"APA ?"

"Naruto-kun..jangan dulu gerakkan tubuhmu, lenganmu baru saja mau pulih..."kata Hinata sambil menahan kembali gerak – gerik Naruto.

"Maaf. Tapi Hinata bisakah Kau membantuku untuk menemuinya ?"

"Untuk apa ?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak sekarang, Aku mohon, sebelum malam tiba Aku ingin menemuinya, bisakah Kau mengantarku ?"jelas Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun, baik Ayo."

...

"Baik Sakura, Terima kasih banyak, hari ini Kau banyak membantuku..."ucap Sasuke, kini Dia sudah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan panjang, Sakura tersenyum,

"Tidak masalah Sasuke-kun, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto ? Apa tidak baik tidak pamitan dulu padanya, Dia pasti sedih."kata Sakura.

"Dia..."

"Sasukeeeee..."seseorang meneriakan namanya dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihatnya dengan mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang di sebelah kanannya,

" _Naruto ?"_ batin Sasuke, bukannya Dia masih terbaring di atas kasur di Rumah sakit,

"Sasukeee..."Naruto sudah mendekat, Sakura pun kaget, melihat Naruto bersama Hinata datang dengan kondisi Naruto yang tidak baik itu.

"Naruto ?"Sakura heran

"Naruto-kun, jangan berlari – lari begitu, nanti lenganmu akan lebih lama sembuhnya..."ucap Hinata,

"Gomen...Yo Sakura. Sasuke ternyata Kau benar akan pergi ya ?"kata Naruto

"Kau sudah tahu ?"tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawabnya,

"Begitu ya ? Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi bukan ? Kau merasakannya ?"tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Ya...tapi apa tidak apa – apa dengan secepat ini ?"

"Ini sangat genting situasinya...Aku harus melakukan perjalanan."

"Apa Kau sudah lapor kepada Kakashi-sensei ? Kalau tidak Dia akan memarahiku karena Dia sudah jadi Hokage, Dia punya hak khusus lagi untukku, mengertilah sedikit juga Kau Sasuke..."

"Aku mendengarnya, tampak nya salah satu Muridku akan pergi lagi ya ?"seseorang tiba – tiba berbicara, Dia menghampiri Kami dengan bukunya yang sedang Dia baca.

"Kakashi-sensei ?"Naruto Kaget rupanya sang Hokage sudah ada di sebelahnya, Sasuke menghela nafas,

"Rokudaime-sama..."ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk,

"Yo Hinata."salam Kakashi pada Hinata.

"Kakashi-sensei..."lirih Sakura,

"Jangan Khawatir Kau ada di dalam perlindunganku Sasuke, seharusnya Kau di hukum juga karena Kau masih menjadi Missing-Nin, untungnya karena Kau adalah mantan Muridku, setidaknya Aku punya hati untukmu..."jelas Kakashi, Sasuke tersenyum sambil menatapnya,

"Terima kasih Sensei..."

"Sekarang Kau akan kemana ?"tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah sebenarnya hanya Aku saja yang bisa melacak orang itu, dengan kemampuan mata Rinnesharinganku ini..."jawab Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, jagalah dirimu baik – baik Sasuke."kata Kakashi, Sasuke mengangguk, Dia menatap Sakura, Sakura menatapnya dengan raut sedih, Sasuke merasa sangat tidak enak melihatnya,

PRUKK

"Sasuke-kun ?"Sakura kaget dengan perlakukan Sasuke, tiba – tiba Sasuke memeluknya , apalagi di hadapan teman – temannya, namun teman – temannya malahan tersenyum kecuali Naruto.

"Jangan Khawatir Sakura-chan Aku juga akan melakukan kok..."kata Naruto sambil membuang mukanya,

"Tck...tak usah."jawab Sakura dengan ketusnya, membuat Naruto murung.

"Naruto-kun..."lirih Hinata melihat Naruto murung karena Sakura, Hinata sangat gugup untuk ingiin memegang tangannya,

PREKK

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dengan eratnya, sambil menahan malu,

"Hinata ?"Naruto juga kaget, tapi...

" _Hangat juga..."_ batin Naruto. Dia pun memegang erat juga tangan mungilnya, tampak suasana jadi Romantis, sang Hokage jadi merasa tidak enak.

" _Apa perlu Ku tinggalkan Mereka semua ini...?"_ batin Kakashi, hanya Dia seorang yang kesepian, tapi...

TEPP

Seseorang tiba – tiba melompat kearahnya

"Guy ?"Kakashi kaget rupanya ada orang gila semangat muda tiba - tiba melompat ke punggungnya,

"Jangan khawatir Kakashi Masa muda masih berlanjut bagi Kita !"ucap Guy, Kakashi hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar hal itu dari sahabat yang di anggapnya sebagai Rival abadinya,

"Yeah..."lirih Kakashi.

"Baiklah Semua Aku pamit, Terima kasih atas semuanya, Terima kasih..."ucap Sasuke berpamitan pada semuanya sambil membungkuk, semuanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir Aku akan segera kembali untukmu..."bisik Sasuke kepada Sakura, Sakura memerah mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum, lalu Sasuke berlalu dari semuanya,

"Tunggu Sasuke..."ucap Naruto, Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan sesuatu.

" ? "

"Ini...pastikan Kau tidak melupakannya."ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah ikat kepala bertanda Konoha, itu memang milik Sasuke yang dulu pernah terlepas ketika Pertarungan besar pertamanya melawan Naruto sejak masih Genin. Sasuke senang menerimanya.

"Terima Kasih Naruto."kata Sasuke sambil menerima ikat kepalanya,

"Cepat kembali ya Sasuke"kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sasuke tersenyum.

"Yeah..."Sasuke pun akhirnya berlalu darinya, dan pergi kembali meninggalkan Desa untuk sementara, ada hal yang harus di urusinya seorang, dan hanya Dia yang bisa melakukannya.

...

 **To Be Continue**

 **Next Chapter 3 – Musuh dari Bulan**

 **...**

 _ **Baik Minna-san Terima kasih sudah membaca Fic ini, Silahkan di 'REVIEW' dan jangan lupa Fovoritekan dan Follow Fic ini agar membuat Author semakin bersemangat menulis dan melanjutkan Chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Banyak sebelumnya yang Nge 'REVIEW' agar Pairingnya..**_

 _ **Naruto x Hinata dan Sasuke x Sakura,**_

 _ **Ya udah Kalau itu maunya Readers Author buat – buat aja, ya sekalian emang udah dari sananya, dari Kishimoto-senseinya, Hihihi...**_

 _ **Ini memang sedikit berkaitan dengan Cerita Aslinya cuman sedikit sekali, seperti Scene dimana**_ _'Sasuke memang akan kembali meninggalkan Desa untuk mengembara, entah mau apa keinginannya itu da belum di jelasin ama Kishimoto-senseinya' yang Laennya bukan cerita asli cuman Fiksi Author aja cuman Scene itu yang aslinya. Untuk Chapter Selanjutnya mungkin akan berbeda sekali._

 _ **Oh Iya mungkin di REVIEW Minna-san bisa memberikan sedikit Ide/ Inspirasi buat Chapter ke depannya di REVIEW, Author ini sudah mulai bingung buat di apain buat selanjutnya.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Terus Maaf sekali ya Kalo banyak kesalahan- kesalahan dalam penulisan Fictionnya, Author masih Newbie...Hehehe.**_

 _ **Pokoknya Semakin banyak Review semakin cepet Update Chapternya seperti sekarang, 1 hari langsung Update...Hihihi. itu Juga karena Minna-san karena REVIEW Kalian.**_

 _ **Baiklah Sekian dan Terima Kasih Banyak, Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Musuh dari Bulan

**KEBANGKITAN DEWA PENDAHULU SHINOBI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Uchiha Sasuke pada akhirnya meninggalkan Desa Konoha untuk sementara, dan mulailah kehidupan baru di Lingkungan Desa Konoha setelah berakhirnya Perang Ninja Keempat. Banyak hal yang akan terjadi, Perang memang telah berakhir, namun tak sepenuhnya berakhir, sesuatu masih terjadi, Kegelapan di Dunia Shinobi masih berlangsung._

...

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **MUSUH DARI BULAN**

 **NORMAL POV**

GEDUNG HOKAGE

Hari ini Naruto beserta rekan setimnya yang baru akan melakukan Misi kembali layaknya seorang Shinobi,

"APA – APA AN INI KAKASHI-SENSEI ? KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN MISI RANK B SEPERTI INI ? SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBERIKANKU MISI YANG LEBIH HEBAT, YA SEHARUSNYA MISI RANK S MINIMAL UNTUKKU!"ucap Naruto dengan nada keras kepada sang Hokage tepat di depannya, sang Hokage hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya,

"Dengar Naruto. Sehebat – hebatnya dirimu, walau Kau mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, tetap saja Kau masih Genin, Misi Rank S itu hanya untuk tingkat Jounin ataupun Chunin tingkat atas. Ingatlah Posisimu, Kau memang berbeda sekali dengan Ayahmu, seharusnya Kau menjaga wibawa kehormatan nama baik Ayahmu, Dia orang yang paling di hormati ketika Dia masih hidup, juga Guruku juga, apalagi sekarang Semua penduduk disini juga di desa lainnya sudah mengetahui bahwa Kau Putra dari Yondaime Hokage, ingat itu ! Itu juga akan menghancurkan Reputasi Desa Konoha, Kau harus lebih belajar lagi Naruto."jelas sang Hokage Keenam, Hatake Kakashi.

"Iya, iya...tak usah bawel begitu."

"Itu benar Naruto-kun, sebaiknya Kamu mendengarkan penjelasan Rokudaime-sama,"ucap sang Kunoichi berambut biru panjang sepunggung yang disebelah Naruto, Hinata.

"Hinata...Kau memihaknya begitu ?"kata Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak Naruto-kun..Maks—"ucap Hinata terpotong seseorang,

"Sudah...Sudah, Hinata Ayo Kita segera laksanakan Misi ini, lagian orang bodoh seperti Dia takkan pernah mengerti, bahkan seribu kalinya pun Kau menjelaskannya,"ucap seseorang yang memotong ucapan Hinata, Sakura.

"Sakura-san ?"lirih Hinata,

"Sakura-chan kenapa bilang begitu ? Teganya dirimu..."ucap Naruto sambil menunduk, Sakura hanya memalingkan pandangannya, acuh saja terhadap Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang ? Ayolah Aku ingin sekali segera kesana, Aku dengar di Desa Kumo ada Cemilan langka yang sangat enak."ucap seseorang yang berbadan besar tinggi sambil memakan cemilan snack kentangnya, Akimichi Choji.

"Kita segera berangkat Choji."jawab Sakura,

"Bagus, Ayo, sebelum perutku kenyang Kita harus segera membeli cemilan langka yang ada di Desa Kumo itu..."lanjut Choji, Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kembali,

" _Yang satu orang bodoh dan yang satunya lagi orang kelaparan, andai lelaki normal yang ada disini, ah benar juga, andai Sasuke-kun berada disini bukannya bersama lelaki aneh ini, Kyaa~~ Sasuke-kun_ batin Sakura sambil tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

"Sakura-san ?"lirih Hinata, melihat Sakura tersenyum– senyum sendiri,

"Pasti sedang membayangkanku pastinya ya Sakura-chan..."ucap Naruto dengan senyum genitnya, membuat lamunan Sakura hancur seketika, tak lama kemudian Sakura menatap tajam Naruto dengan Aura _Death Glarenya,_ Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dalam – dalam.

GULP

" _Sial, Seharusnya Aku tak mengatakan yang tidak – tidak, Aku sudah tahu sekarang Pukulan Sakura itu...Aku harus segera...Kabur."_ batin Naruto

"Naruto..."ucap Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya bersiap – siap memukul Naruto, Naruto satu melangkah ke belakang.

FUINK

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap, membuat orang – orang disana terkaget,

"Naruto ? Kemana Dia ?"tanya Sakura, kebingungan dengan hilangnya Naruto,

"Naruto-kun menghilang ?"gumam Hinata,

"Itu Hiraishin no Jutsu, Jutsu Teleport."ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor Hokage sambil membawa kertas – kertas dokumen yang harus di kerjakan sang Hokage, Nara Shikamaru.

"Apa ? Dia bisa melakukannya ?"tanya Sakura, Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu,

"Entahlah, mungkin Dia mempelajarinya..."jawab Shikamaru sambil meletakkan berkas dokumennya di meja Hokage.

"Bagaimana bisa ?"lanjut Sakura

"Mungkin juga karena dengan Perang kemarin Dia diberitahu oleh Ayahnya sendiri, Yondaime Hokage, benar – benar Merepotkan sekali..."ungkap Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya,

"Oh begitu, Yondaime Hokage, Beliau berbeda sekali dengannya sepertinya, bahkan wajah Beliau sangat tampan, dan kelihatannya juga sangat sopan tak seperti anaknya, jadi _Like not Father, Like nor Son._ "kata Sakura,

"Begitulah..."

"Hei Shikamaru Kau mau ikut ke Desa Kumo ? Disana ada Cemilan langka yang sangat enak lho, Kau harus mencobanya juga."ucap Choji, tetap pembicaraannya hanya untuk makanan.

"Sayangnya Aku banyak pekerjaan disini, nanti saja beri Aku oleh – olehnya..."jawab Shikamaru.

"Maaf Sakura-san, tapi menurutku Naruto-kun tak seburuk apa yang Kau katakan, Naruto-kun itu...itu...itu...sangat baik, hebat, jadi mohon jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya, bukannya Aku melarang tapi...tapi...tapi...Aku ingin seseorang sebaik Naruto-kun tidak di cela seperti itu."ungkap Hinata tiba – tiba, Sakura yang mendengarkannya melotot tidak percaya Hinata akan mengatakan seperti itu, tapi setelah di pikir – pikir, Sakura pada akhirnya hanya tersenyum.

" _Dasar Kamu itu Hinata. Kamu memang benar – beanr sangat Menyukai Naruto. Bahkan Cintamu sangat besar, ketika Invasi Pein Akatsuki pun Kau menunjukan rasa cintamu padanya, Aku sangat Kagum sekali padamu Hinata, walau Kau pemalu begitu tapi...Jujur Aku kalah dalam hal Cinta seperti ini, Aku tak sepertimu..."_ batin Sakura,

"Baik...Baik...Maafkan Aku ya Hinata."ucap Sakura meminta maaf pada Hinata, Hinatapun kaget dengan ucapan Sakura,

"Ya..Aku..Aku..Memaafkanmu Sakura-san."

...

"Auww...Sakit sekali, tapi Aku harusnya bersyukur juga, tak terkena pukulan mematikan Sakura-chan, jika terkena sedikitpun Aku akan mati, tapi...Auww Jutsu milik Tou-san ini benar – benar menyakitkan sekali, pertama kalinya Aku bisa menggunakannya dengan sempurna seperti ini."gumam Naruto, kini Dia sedang berada didekat gerbang utama masuk Desa Konoha.

"Naruto-nii-chan ? Kau sedang apa disini ? dan ada apa dengan dirimu ? Kau seperti yang Kesakitan."ucap seseorang yang menghampirinya, kebetulan Dia sedang berjalan – jalan, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru ?"

"Kau masih payah juga ya Naruto-nii...walau Kau sudah menjadi Pahlawan besar juga."lanjut ucap Konohamaru.

"Dasar Kau mengatakan Senpai sekaligus Guru pribadimu seperti itu Konohamaru ! Kau sangat tidak sopan..."ucap Naruto sambil berdiri

"Haha...Maaf, Maaf..."

"Oh iya ngomong – ngomong siapa Anak kecil itu ?"tanya Naruto, Dia melihat seorang Anak Kecil berumur 3 tahun sedang di gendongan pundak Konohamaru.

"Oh ini Keponakanku Naruto-nii..."jawab Konoharu

"Keponakanmu ?"

"Yups benar, Anak Kecil Perempuan ini Putri dari Pamanku, Paman Asuma "lanjut Konohamaru, Naruto menghampirinya kemudian menatap Anak kecil itu,

"Lalu siapa Ibunya ?"tanya lanjut Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu ?"tanya balik Konohamaru, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau itu Norak sekali Nii..."

"Tentu saja Aku tidak tahu, selama 3 tahun kemarinnya Aku berlatih bersama Pertapa Genit, Aku tidak tahu tentang hubungan orang – orang di Desa ini..."

"Bibi Kurenai Ibunya."ucap Konohamaru,

"Oh Kurenai-sensei ? pantesan saja Aku baru berpikir Dia agak mirip dengan Kurenai-sensei..."

"Tumben Otak Naruto-nii berjalan juga."

"Apa hah yang Kau katakan ? Kau mengejekku ?"

"Tidaklah..."

"Kalau begitu coba Konohamaru, biar Aku coba menggendongnya,"Naruto meminta untuk menggendong Anak Kecil berusia 3 tahun itu, Konohamaru pun memberikannya untuk di gendongnya,

"Hei Nak, Siapa namamu ?"tanya Naruto pada Anak kecil itu,

"Namaku Kurema, Sarutobi Kurema"jawab Anak kecil itu dengan jelasnya, Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, tumben cara bicaranya jelas sekali, itu pikirnya.

"Oh Kalau Nama Onii-chan siapa ?"tanya balik Anak kecil itu sambil menatap mata safir biru Naruto, Naruto tersenyum

"Nama Nii-chan Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Ih Kamu menggemaskan sekali..."jawab Naruto sambil mengelus – ngeluskan pipinya pada Anak kecil itu,

"Tapi Namamu hampir agak mirip lho sama Partnerku lho..."lanjut Naruto, Anak kecil itu menatapnya,

"Emang siapa itu Nii-chan ?"tanya Kurema, Naruto melamun dulu sebentar

"Namanya itu...Kurama, Iya Benar Kurama."jawab Naruto,

" **Apa an sih nyebut – nyebut Namaku..."** ucap seseorang yang ada di tubuh Naruto,

"Ayolah Kurama, Namanya hampir sama denganmu, hanya saja di bervokal 'E' sedangkan Kau bervokal 'A' Mirip kan ? dan juga Anak kecil ini menggemaskan sekali..."ucap Naruto pada Partner nya itu,

" **Terserah Kau saja..."**

"Kurama itu siapa ?"tanya lanjut Kurema,

"Ah Dia itu..."Naruto mencoba berpikir dulu, bagaimana Dia menjawabnya,

"Benar juga Naruto-nii, memangnya siapa Kurama itu ? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya,"tanya Konohamaru juga

"Sebenarnya Dia itu bukanlah Manusia seperti Kita tapi...seekor Bijuu, Dia itu Bijuu Ekor sembilan dari kesembilan Bijuu"jawab Naruto

"Kyuubi maksudmu Naruto-nii ?"tanya Konohamaru memastikan, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Yups Benar."

"Bijuu ? Apa itu Onii-chan ?"tanya Kurema, Naruto semakin bingung

"Ah Bijuu itu..."

"Monster Chakra yang Kuat Kurema-chan."jawab Konohamaru, Naruto sedikit kesal mendengarnya, Dia memang lambat untuk berpikir.

"Konohamaru..."

"Monster ? Jadi Dia itu Menyeramkan ?"tanya lanjut Kurema, membuat Naruto harus berpikir kembali, Dia sedikit tidak enak mendengar ucapan dari Mereka, wajar saja Anak kecil pasti ingin tahu sesuatu walaupun sesuatu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak – tidak, jika tidak diberitahu tetap saja selanjutnya akan terus bertanya hingga terjawab pertanyaannya, apalagi di Usianya sekarang yang masih balita dini.

"Monster yang sangat Kuat tapi Dia itu seekor mosnter yang sangat baik lho Kurema-chan, "jawab Naruto, membuat Partner dalam tubuhnya sedikit membuka kelopak matanya ingin mendengarkan perbincangan Jinchurikinya dengan Anak kecil itu.

"Wah benarkah ? Jadi Monster yang bernama Kurama itu baik ?"tanya Kurema

"Benar Kurema-chan, juga Kurama itu adalah seekor Monster yang akan melindugi Dunia ini juga Desa Konoha milik Kita ini."lanjut Naruto, akhirnya Dia bisa berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat rumit walau itu dari seorang Anak kecil seperti Kurema. Tanpa di ketahui, Partner dalam Naruto tersenyum lebar juga kembali memejamkan matanya,

" _ **Tak salahnya juga Kau menjadi Jinchuriku...Bocah Naruto."**_ batin Kurama.

"Oh begitu, Kurema ingin sekali segera bertemu dengannya Onii-chan..."lanjut ucap Kurema, Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Ya suatu saat Aku akan mempertemukannya dengan ketika Kau sudah cukup Dewasa ya Kurema-chan."kata Naruto sambil mengelus – ngelus rambut Kurema.

"Iya Onii-chan, janji ya nanti pertemukan Kurema dengan Kurama ya..."ucap Kurema,

"Aku janji..."

"Hei Rupanya Kau disini Naruto, Ku pikir Kau kemana, Kami mencarimu sedari tadi,"ucap seseorang yang menggangu suasana Naruto bersama Anak kecil itu,

"Sakura-chan ?"Naruto terkaget dengan hadirnya Sakura beserta rekan setimnya.

"Anak itu...Anak Kurenai-sensei kan ?"tanya Sakura melihat Kurema yang sedang di gendong Naruto itu.

"Ya."

"Mirip sekali sama Kurenai-sensei kan ?"tanya Hinata yang disebelah Sakura, yang lainnya mengangguk

"Baik Kurema-chan, Kita berpisah dulu ya, Onii-chan nanti akan segera kembali dan bermain denganmu ya,"kata Naruto sambil melepaskan Kurema dari gendongkannya dan diberikannya kembali pada Konohamaru.

"Onii-chan mau kemana ?"tanya Kurema,

"Onii-chan akan melaksanakan Misi Kurema-chan, sampai jumpa..."jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di iringi juga oleh Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto di sampingnya,

...

"Waw jadi ini Desa Kumo ?"Sakura terkagum melihat pemandangan Desa Kumo yang penuh dengan awan juga bukit bukit tinggi di sekitarnya,

"Ini Pertama kalinya Aku kemari..."Hinata pun sama hal nya dengan Sakura,

"Kalau Aku sih...sudah pernah kemari, waktu Aku berlatih bersama Paman Bee."ucap Naruto.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Hei Naruto, Kau tahu dimana tempat Cemilan langka yang sangat enak itu ?"tanya Choji berbeda dengan yang lainnya, tak memperdulikan sekitarnya, tetap peduli terhadap Makanan.

"Tenang saja, sebenarnya Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi sebaiknya Kita jumpai dulu Paman Bee, siapa tahu Dia mengetahuinya Choji."jawab Naruto,

"Kalau begitu Ayo Kita temui Paman Bee itu."lanjut Choji,

...

"Yo Naruto, sudah lama tak bertemu, sudah 2 tahun Kita tak jumpai,"ucap seseorang Ninja dari Desa kumo yang memakai kaca mata hitam tercintanya, sambil menari – narikan tangannya, Rap nya tentunya,

"Yo Paman Gurita,"salam Naruto juga sambil mengepalkan tangannya, seperti biasa, salam khusus bagi Mereka,

TAPP

" **Yo Naruto, lama tak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu ?Kau sedikit berbeda sekarang..."** ucap seekor Bijuu lain dalam tubuh Bee, Hachibi.

'Yo Paman Hact-san, Aku baik – baik saja..."

" **Benar juga Aku lupa..."**

'Apa ?'

" **Yo Kyuubi, bagaimana kabarmu ? tak mungkin Aku melupakanmu juga..."** lanjut Hachibi, membuat Kurama dalan tubuh Naruto sedikit terganggu

" **Kau mengganggu saja Hachibi ! Tentu saja, Aku selalu baik – baik saja."** jawab Kurama,

" **Kau memang tak berubah – rubah Kyuubi..."** lanjut Hachibi.

"Hei Naruto, ngomong – ngomong ada kemari ?"tanya Killer Bee.

"Hmmph..."Naruto berpikir dulu,

"Bee-san sebenarnya Kami kemari adalah untuk melaksanakan Misi Kami, Misi untuk menjalin hubungan aliansi khusus antara Desa Konoha dan Desa Kumo, jadi Kami perlu bertemu dengan Raikage-sama,"jelas Sakura, menjelaskannya,

"Aku mengerti, baik Ayo Ikuti Aku kawan –k awan..."ucap Bee sambil ngerap, di ikuti juga oleh keempat orang lainnya,

"Oh Iya Bee-san, Apakah Kau mengetahui dimana Kedai Cemilan Langka yang katanya ada di Desa Kumo ?"tanya Choji

"Kedai Cemilan Langka ? Hmm...Oh iya Aku tahu itu,"jawab Bee,

"Wah Benarkah ? Aku mohon katakan padaku dimana itu ?"

"Itu...benar ada di Karui, Karui yang membuat Cemilan Langka yang Enak itu, Dia muridku."ungkap Bee.

"Terima kasih banyak Bee-san, boleh tahu dimana tempatnya ?"

"Oke _No Problem Bro!_ Nanti akan diriku antar ke tempat itu sekalian makan siang juga..."

"Terima kasih lagi Bee-san..."ucap Choji sambil memegang tangan Bee, tapi Bee tiba – tiba memelas mukanya,

"Eh ? Bee-san ?"Choji kebingungan dengan raut wajah Bee yang tampak jadi suram

"Bukan begitu caranya berterima kasih, tapi..."ucap Bee sambil mengepalkan tangannya,

"Apakah begini ?"kata Choji sambil mengepalkan tangannya juga sambil meninjukanya,

" _Yes that's True Bro!"_ jawab Bee dengan nada ngerap nya, Choji hanya bisa tersenyum.

...

"Jadi Kalian ingin membuat Hubungan Khusus dengan Desa Kami ?"tanya Raikage Kelima, Darui.

"Itu benar Raikage-sama, Aku Haruno Sakura beserta Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata di utus sebagai utusan penyampaian pesan ini terhadap Godaime Raikage, pesan itu pesan Resmi dari Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi."jelas Sakura,

"Aku mengerti, jadi itu keinginan Hokage ?"tanya Darui

"Itu benar, jadi sama halnya hubungan Kami dengan Desa Suna, memiliki Hubungan Khusus, Kami juga ingin membuat Hubungan istimewa seperti itu juga dengan Desa Kumo, demi keamanan serta perdamaian Dunia Shinobi."lanjut Sakura,

"Baik Aku akan menyetujuinya, tapi Apakah Desa besar lainnya tidak akan marah akan hal ini, Kami juga mempunya Hubungan Istimewa dengan Desa Iwa, sebelum itu Kami juga harus memberitahukan juga kepada Mereka, bagaimana dengan Desa Suna ? Kalian sudah menguruskannya ?"

"Sepertinya belum, tapi ada satu pesan lagi dari Rokudaime Hokage, apakah bisa melakukan rapat antar kelima Desa besar besok, atau lusa ?"

"Hmm...Sepertinya bisa, tapi Kami harus menghubungi juga Desa Iwagakure. Tapi yang menyulitkan itu adalah Desa Kirigakure, Mereka biasanya sangat tidak menyukai melakukan Hubungan Istimewa seperti ini..."

"Begitu ya ? Kalau begitu sekian dari pesan yang Kami sampaikan ini, sebagai Utusan dari Desa Konoha, Kami undur diri, permisi."Sakura segera berpamitan kemudian membungkuk begitupula diikuri oleh kedua orag lainnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan kantor Raikage itu.

...

"Dimana Choji ? Paman Bee juga..."ucap Naruto, melihat dua orang yang dari tadi menunggu di luar kantor menghilang begitu saja,

"Maaf, Anda mencari Bee-sama dengan teman anda ?"tanya seorang Pelayan di Kantor Raikage itu.

"Ya itu benar."

"Tadi barusan Bee-sama mengatakan, jika ada yang mencarinya, terutama dari orang – orang Desa Konoha, katanya Bee-sama dan Teman kalian berada di Rumah Karui-san, Ayo Saya akan antar Kalian."jelas pelayan itu, Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengikuti pelayan itu,

...

"Paman Gurita ? Choji ?"ucap Naruto, melihat Bee dan Choji sedang makan,

"Yo Naruto, Kalian sudah selesai ? Ayo makan dulu, lezat sekali lho..."ucap Choji,

" _That's True Bro, Cmon! Come Here, Let's Lunch Togerther, This Very Delicious, Haha..."_ ucap Bee di iringi dengan rapnya, Mereka bertiga ikut duduk juga kemudian ikut makan juga.

"Terima kasih..."

"Silahkan di nikmati makannya,"ucap orang itu, Naruto kaget, Dia mengenal orang itu,

"Kau...Karui kan ?"tanya Naruto,

"Ya itu benar Naruto."jawab orang itu, ternyata Karui dari Desa Kumo,

"Kamu Karui-san ya ? yang waktu itu pernah datang ke Konoha setelah Invasi Pein Akatsuki kan ?"tanya Hinata, Karui mengangguk,

"Benar Aku ingat juga dirimu."ucap Sakura,

"Kalau tidak salah...Dimana Lelaki Permen itu ?"tanya Naruto, Dia baru ingat kembali, kalau tidak salah ada satunya lagi,

"Maksudmu Diriku ?"tanya seseorang di belakang Mereka, Mereka menoleh ke arah belakang

"Omoi Kau lama sekali !"ucap Karui, melihat Omoi membawa sayur mayur sembari memakan permen loli nya itu,

"Maaf, habis tadi ada Permen Loli yang terbaru dan manis rasanya,"lanjut orang itu, Omoi dari Desa Kumo, Murid dari Bee, juga teman rekan setim Karui.

"Dasar Kau ini..."kata Karui sambil menerima sayur mayur yang di beli Omoi,

"Ya itu benar, Kau Laki Permen"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Omoi.

"Laki Permen ? Namaku Omoi tahu !"ucap Omoi,

"Ya sudah terserah Kau saja Laki Permen."

TEPP

"Siapa Kau ?"tanya Sakura, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di kedai Soto itu, seseorang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura,

"Maaf Sakura-sama, ada pesan mendadak dari Godaime Hokage,"ucap orang itu, sepertinya Anbu.

"Ada pesan apa dari Tsunade-sensei ?"tanya Sakura,

"Kata Godaime Hokage-sama, Anda di suruh segera membantunya, banyak Pasien yang terluka, kekuatan Anda sangat di butuhkan,"jelas Anbu Konoha itu.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, dan semuanya Aku pamit duluan, Sampai jumpa."Sakura segera berpamitan pada semuanya, kemudian memegang tangan Anbu itu kemudian menghilang seketika, dengan Shunsin no Jutsu milik Anbu itu.

"Ya Ampun...Sakura-chan Kau meninggalkanku."umpat Naruto.

"Oh Iya Hei Naruto-kun mau tidak ? sebelum Kita meninggalkan Desa ini mau tidak ingin mengunjungi Sepupuku disini ? sekalian Kita menuntaskan Janji waktu itu..."ucap Hinata, Naruto berpikir dulu, Janji ?

"Janji waktu itu ? Hmm..."Naruto berpikir dulu,

"Tidak ingat ya ?"

"Aku ingat, benar juga sekalian juga sih agar tidak repot repot kemari...baik Ayo Hinata."ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum, akhirnya Naruto ingat dengan janjinya itu.

"Oh Iya Choji Kau mau ikut ?"tanya Naruto, Choji masuk asyik dengan Soto yang sedang Dia makan,

"Ah tidak Naruto, Makasih. Aku masih ingin disini."jawab Choji

"Beneran ?"

"Ya, mungkin juga Aku akan menginal disini juga lagian Soto milik Karui-chan ini benar – benar sangat enak, Aku tak kuasa menahan kelezatannya, Kau dan Hinata duluan saja,"jelas Choji,

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu Kami duluan, Sampai jumpa Choji, Paman Gurita"Naruto pun pamit, di ikuti juga oleh Hinata.

"Ya hati – hati Naruto Hinata..."

"Yo Naruto, lain Kita ketemu lagi..."

"Oh Mereka pergi ?"tanya Karui sambil menuangkan segelas teh pada Choji, Choji pun meminumnya,

"Ya.."

"Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku...Hei Karui-chan !"

"Apa ?"

"Bolehkan selama beberapa hari Aku disini ? Aku sangat suka dengan Soto mu itu, sangat Lezat sekali, Aku tak kuasa menahannya, kalau pun pulang Ke Desa Konoha hanya akan membuatku terus kepingin Soto milikmu...Bagaimana ? jangan khawatir, Aku akan membayarnya 10 kali lipat..."ucap Choji, Karui sedikit tersipu malu dengan ucapan Choji,

"Ya itu sih tak apa – apa, Kau boleh menginap disini, kebetulan ada dua kamar tidur, Kau bisa tidur disana..."

"Terima kasih banyak ya Karui-chan..."

"Tak apa – apa, Kau juga bisa memasak kan ? kalau begitu bantu Aku !"

"Yups"

...

"Jadi ini Rumah Sepupumu Hinata ?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya...Ayo Kita masuk."

"Besar sekali ya ? seperti Istana saja, memangnya siapa Dia ?"kata Naruto,

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Pintu pun terbuka, keluarlah seorang Gadis berambut biru juga seperti Hinata, dengan mata yang sama juga,

"Hinata-chan ?"ucap Gadis itu, Hinata tersenyum

"Hai Hyoku-san Apa Kabar...?"

"Aku sehat – sehat saja, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku juga sama begitu..."

"Begitu ya...Oh Iya Anda pasti Uzumaki Naruto-san itu kan ? Pahlawan Dunia itu ?"tanya Gadis yang bernama Hyoku itu, Naruto mengangguk.

"Wah...Aku bisa bertemu juga, Tampan sekali ya Anda..."lanjut Hyoku, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saja sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ahahaha Benarkah ? Terima kasih..."ucap Naruto, tanpa di sadari, seseorang yang di sebelahnya sedikit kesal,

"Ah maaf Hyoku-san, Apa Kau tidak mempersilahkan Kami masuk terlebih dahulu ?"tanya Hinata membuyarkan suasananya,

"Ah Iya Maaf ya Aku lupa, Ayo Silahkan masuk..."Hinata dan Naruto pun memasuki ruangan itu,

"Jadi Ada juga ya Klan Hyuuga di Desa Kumo juga ?"kata Naruto, Hyoku menuangkan segelas teh kedalam cangkir Naruto dan Hinata.

"Benar, karena dahulu nenek moyang Kami mempunyai Anak, yang satu ada di Desa Api, tepatnya ada di Desa Konoha sekarang, dan yang satunya lagi ada di Desa Petir ini, di Desa Kumo ini,"jelas Hyoku,

"Oh Begitu...Aku mengerti."kata Naruto,

"Juga Aku ini Sepupunya Hinata, karena Ibuku adalah Kakak dari Ayah Hinata."lanjut Hyoku,

"Oh..."

"Jadi Kami memiliki Kakek yang sama... Hahaha..."ucap Hyoku di akhiri dengan tawa, Naruto pun tertawa tanpa sadar, Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit kesal lagi, Dia berpikir kenapa Dia tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, tertawa bersama, Dia sadar bahwa...Dia terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini, karena rasa malunya yang mengganggunya..

"Hyoku-san dimana Bibi Hikata ?"tanya Hinanta mengalihkan pembicaraan Mereka,

"Kaa-san sedang menjalankan Mis bersama Tou-san juga..."jawab Hyoku,

"Begitu...Jadi Kamu sendiri ?"

"Iya...Kebetulan ada Kalian, jadi tak terasa sepi juga"

"..."

"Kalau mau boleh nginap kok disini...ya sekalian aja Kalian juga berlibur kan ?"ucap Hyoku,

"Iya Hyoku-san terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kami menerimanya..."ucap Hinata, Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto,

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun ?"tanya Hinata,

"Ya terserah Kamu saja Hinata, lagian Aku hanya mengantarmu, kalau mau ya sudah Aku juga mau"jawab Naruto, akhirnya Hinata mengiyakannya saja.

...

"Naruto-kun ? Boleh memanggilmu begitu ?"tanya Hyoku pada Naruto yang saat ini Naruto sedang melihat langit dari atas balkon,

"Boleh, apapun juga, asalkan jangan yang aneh – aneh saja, jangan sampai seperti Sakura-chan yang selalu menyebutku dengan yang tidak – tidak"jawab Naruto,

"Begitu ya...Baik Naruto-kun Kamu sedang apa disini ?"

"Entahlah, Melihat bintang – bintang di langit dan bulan yang indah itu membuatku ingat kepada Orang Tuaku"

"Orang Tuamu ?"

"Ya Aku pernah memiliki Orang Tua"

"Benar juga, Aku dengar Kamu yatim piatu, Aku turut bersedih"

"Ya terimakasih,"

"Aku dengar juga bahwa Kehidupan Naruto-kun sangatlah menyedihkan, apa itu benar ? Di caci, di maki, di hina, ?"

"Ya tapi...itu dulu. Sekarang tidak. Hahaha..."

"Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu Naruto-kun, Aku bahkan sangat terkesan denganmu, apalagi sebagai Pahlawan Dunia ini, pertama – tama Kamu menjadi Pahlawan Konoha, setelah mengalahkan Pemimpin dari Organisasi Kejahatan itu, Pein Akatsuki, kemudian mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan membuat Dunia damai, itu sangat mengagumkan"

"Yeah terima kasih..."

"Tapi ngomong – ngomong...Apa Naruto-kun sudah punya Pacar ?"tanya Hyoku membuat Naruto tersentak

"Pacar ?"

"Iya benar, Pacar.."

"Itu...Belum,"jawab Naruto, membuat Gadis Hyuuga yang baru saja di kenalinya mendekati wajahnya, Naruto sedikit gugup,

" _Apa – apa an dengannya ?"_ batin Naruto mellihat tingkah sepupu Hinata ini, tapi disana ada seseorang yang melihat Naruto, dari balik pintu, Naruto langsung merasakannya dengan Mode Sagenya, kemudian orang itu segera lari, Naruto tahu percis orang itu, Hinata.

"Maaf, Aku ingin ke Toilet dulu, Maaf ya."ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Hyoku, Hyoku kaget, lalu Naruto mengejar Hinata, Dia bisa merasakan hati Hinata dengan Mode Sage nya, Hinata merasa sedih, tapi dengan kebodohannya Dia tak tahu mengapa Hinata jadi sedih, wajar saja bagi orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Hinata..."ucap Naruto mengejar Hinata, akhirnya terkejar juga kemudian memegang pundaknya,

"Naruto-kun...?"Hinata masih menunduk, Naruto sangat tidak mengerti, ada apa dengannya ?

"Hinata Kau kenapa ? Kenapa bisa sesedih itu melihatku bersama Sepupumu itu ?"tanya Naruto langsung _to the point_ _,_ Hinata tersentak kaget, Naruto bisa tahu perasaannya, tapi tetap saja, Hinata tahu kebodohan Naruto, Naruto tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya,

"Tidak...Aku tidak sedih kok. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."jawab Hinata, Naruto menatap tajam Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata, tak perlu berbohong padaku, Aku tahu apa yang Kau rasakan, bisa Kau jelaskan padaku ? Kenapa bisa sesedih itu ?"tanya Naruto,

' _ **Betapa Bodohnya Bocah ini, Bocah ini tak tahu sekali tentang Perasaan Hati seorang Wanita, bodoh – bodoh sekali, bahkan Bijuu sepertiku mengerti...Dasar, Anak Putra Minato itu seperti ini, berbeda jauh sekali dengannya, apa mungkin bodohnya sama seperti Kushina ? Haha Dasar. Dasar...Dasar...Bodoh. Tck Kuharap Dia segera memahami Cinta, baginya Cinta itu hanyalah sekedar suka – sukaan saja, sama halnya Bocah ini suka terhadap Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Masa Bodoh sekali'**_ batin Kurama, sudah _Sweet drop_ melihat tingkah Naruto, sebenarnya Kurama bisa menjelaskannya tapi, masa bodoh sama seperti yang Kurama pikirkan, biarkan saja orang seperti Dia.

"Naruto-kun...Aku—"ucap Hinata terhenti

"Hei Kalian sedang apa disini ? Angin disini sangat lebat, nanti bisa masuk angin, Ayo masuk kembali..."ucap orang itu, Hyoku. Mereka berdua kembali masuk Ke Rumah Hyoku, tentunya memang sangat dingin suhu udaranya itu disini.

"Baik sekarang sudah malam, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, di ruang pakaian itu ada Piyama yang bisa Kalian pakai, silahkan segera di pakai."ungkap Hyoku,

"Ok Terima kasih Hyoku."

"Hei Naruto-kun bagaimana ? Ini cocok kan untukku ?"tanya Hinata, Dia sudah mengenakan Piyama, terlihat di piyamanya ada gambar bunga lavender , terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut yang di ikat,

"Hmm Sip Cocok...Itu bagus untukmu Hinata."jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, Hinata tersenyum

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun..."

"Hei Naruto-kun Bagaimana denganku ?"tanya Hyoku, tak kalah cantiknya dari Hinata, Naruto meliriknya mulai dari kakinya hingga kepalanya, Naruto memegang dagunya, kemudian tersenyum

"Itu sangat cocok untukmu Hyoku ! Sempurna sekali !"jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, tentunya membuat Hinata kembali kesal dan sedih, Dia tak percaya bahwa liburannya itu hanya akan membuat malapetaka baginya sendiri, sekarang ada seseorang yang ingin merebut Naruto darinya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat hingga mengeluarkan darah karena kepalannya sangat keras, di iringi dengan aliran chakra, Naruto langsung merasakannya.

"Hinata Kau kenapa ?"tanya Naruto, Dia langsung menyadarinya, Hinata tampak tidak enak terhadapnya.

"Aku..Tidak apa – apa kok,"jawab Hinata, sebenarnya Dia sangat sedih, kesal juga, mungkin juga sangat Cemburu pada sepupunya sendiri, tanpa di sadari juga, Hyoku, sepupunya sendiri malah tersenyum menang,

' _Aku tahu Hinata-chan, Kau juga sangat mencintai Naruto-kun juga, tapi Aku ingin memilikinya, Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas untuknya...'_ batin Hyoku dengan seringgainya,

"Hinata ? jangan berbohong !"kata Naruto dengan tegasnya, tampak air mata berlinang di kelopak mata Hinata.

"Maaf Aku lelah, Aku ingin segera tidur, Oyasuminasai."ucap Hinata, kemudian langsung berlalu dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya, Naruto langsung mengejarnya, tapi seseorang menghalangi.

"Hei kenapa Kau menghalangiku ?"tanya Naruto

"Sudah jangan mengganggunya seperti itu ? tak baik seorang Gadis di ganggu ingin tidur..."jawab Hyoku, Narutopun menurutinya dan diam.

...

 **HINATA POV**

 _Kenapa...Kenapa...Kenapa Aku bisa sesedih ini ? seharusnya tidak, tadi Naruto-kun sangat mengkhawatirkan diriku, Kenapa ? Aku...Aku...benar –benar tak menyukai ini, Aku...Aku...Iri juga pada Hyoku-san, Cemburu sekali...sangat Cemburu, Hyoku-san sangat berani, sedangkan Aku...tak punya keberanian seperti Hyoku-san, tidak Aku tidak boleh seperti itu, Aku hanya tinggal belajar, belajar untuk berani dan mengatakan perasaanku yang sesunguhhnya, tak peduli mau Naruto-kun mengert atau tidak juga, benar...itu pasti bisa, Aku harus belajar terlebih dahulu._

 _Baiklah..._

"Hei Naruto-kun ?"

"..."

"Aku sebelumnya ingin meminta maaf, atas tingkahku ."

"..."

"Sebenarnya Aku tadi itu...itu...sangat tidak menyukai Kamu bersama Hyoku-san bersama – sama."

"..."

"Aku sangat cemburu sekali, Iri sekali melihat Kalian berduaan, Aku sebenarnya ingin seperti itu juga, hanya saja...hanya saja...Aku tidak memiliki Keberanian seperti itu."

"..."

"Jadi sekarang Aku melakukan latihan, latihan untuk tidak gugup juga malu di hadapanmu juga untuk menyatakan Perasaan Cinta ku yang sesungguhnya, jadi...jadi..."

"..."

"Aku Mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

"..."

 _Apa Aku berhasil ? Apakah dengan seperti itu Aku bisa menyatakannya, Aku tahu Naruto-kun tak secerdas yang di kira tapi...Aku tahu Naruto-kun juga pasti nanti akan mengerti dan memahami tentang semua perasaan ini, benar Aku yakin itu. Baiklah, sekarang Aku tidur saja, besok akan Aku katakan padanya, Aku pasti...pasti...PASTI BISA!_

"Benarkah ? Kau bisa melakukannya Wahai Tuan Putri ?"ucap seseorang, membuat Hinata terkaget sekali, Dia segera mengaktifkan Kekkai Genkainya,

 **BYAKUGAN!**

"Oh Tuan Putri tak usah seperti itu juga, "ucap orang itu, orang itu berambut biru muda, juga dengan tanpa mata,

"Siapa Kau ?"tanya Hinata, Orang itu menyeringgai

"Namaku Otsusuki Toneri, Penjaga Bulan."ungkap orang itu, Otsusuki Toneri.

"Otsusuki Toneri ?"

"Benar sekali, Wahai Tuan Putri, Mau kah Kau menikah denganku ? Kau akan menjadi Ratu Bulan disana..."lanjut Toneri

"Apa Makusdmu ? Tentu saja, Aku menolak."jawab Hinata dengan tegasnya sambil menyiapkan kuda – kudanya untuk menyerangnya, orang itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela yang terbuka karena angin.

"Untuk Apa Kau disini juga ? masih menunggu orang bodoh itu ?"tanya Toneri,

"Apa yang Kau katakan ?"

"Sudahlah, Lupakan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti perasaanmu, hanya Aku yang mengerti perasaanmu, sekarang...Mari Menikah dengank, Wahai Tuan Putri,"

"Siapa yang Mau ? Aku tidak Mau."

"Kalau begitu, Gadis ini akan ku jadikan tumbal pengorbanan untuk kebangkitan Mataku yang sesunguhnya,"lanjut Toneri sambil menganggat seorang Gadis, Hinata sangat mengenali Gadis itu.

"HANABI ?"Hinata tak percaya, jadi orang yang bernama Toneri dari Bulan itu menyandera Adiknya sendiri.

"Lepaskan Dia !"

"Tak bisa, kalau Kau ingin Aku lepaskan, Ayo segera menikah denganku, dan Kita hidup di disana, di Bulan, Kau akan menjadi Ratu dan Aku akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya."jelas Toneri, Kini Hinata sudah bingung, apa yang harus di katakannya, Sekarang Dia harus menyelamatkan Adiknya itu yang di sanderanya, atau memanggil Naruto saja.

" _Naruto-kun..."_

"Kalau Kau memanggilnya, akan ku bunuh Gadis ini, bagaimana ?"tanya Toneri, Hinata sudah kehabisan cara untuk menyelamatkan Adiknya, Hanabi.

"Baiklah Aku akan ikut denganmu, asal dengan syarat, Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, ataupun menyakitinya, dan lepaskan Dia untukku."ucap Hinata, akhirnya sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi selain menerima tawarannya.

"Baik Aku tepati perkataanmu,"ucap Toneri sambil tersenyum, tiba –tiba Adiknya, Hanabi menghilang.

"Kemana Dia ?"tanya Hinata,

"Sebenarnya itu hanyalah Ilusi, Adikmu yang sebenarnya ada di Istanaku."jawabnya,

"Sialan Kau..."

"Ayo Tuan Putri..."Akhirnya Hinata pun ikut dengan Toneri,

DUAKKK

"HINATA TUNGGU!"ucap seseorang yang mendobrak kamarnya,

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Hinata...Aku...Aku...Mencintaimu,"ucap Naruto tiba – tiba, Hinata terkaget dengan ucapan Naruto barusan,

"Naruto-kun..."

"Cepat Tolak Dia, kalau tidak Akan ku bunuh Adikmu disana, Aku bisa membunuhnya dan mengambil matanya kapan saja, bagaimana ?"bisik Toneri, membuat Hinata kembali berpikir, apa yang harus dikatakannya, ini moment yang sangat membahagiakannya, tapi...tapi...benar Dia harus menyelamatkan Adiknya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei Naruto-kun, Dengarkan Aku..."ucap Hinata

"Hinata ?"

"Maaf, Aku menolaknya, Aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku akan menikah dengan Toneri-kun. Sampai Jumpa..."ucap Hinata membuat Naruto sangat kaget,

"Tuh sudah Ku bilang, Dia tidak mencintaimu, Dia mencintaiku tahu !"ucap Toneri

"Lepaskan Dia Brengsek ! Jangan Kau menyentuhnya ! Cepat Lepaskan !"ucap Naruto, Toneri yang melihatnya menyeringgai,

"Lepaskan ? Apa maksudmu ? Dia tidak mencintaimu, Dia ini siapa dirimu hah ?"

"Sialan Kau,"Naruto segera membuat Bunshin kemudian membuat bola angin oleh Bunshinnya, lalu melompat ke arah Toneri.

 **RASENGAN!**

DUAKKK

" _Pelindung Chakra...?"_ batin Naruto

"Kau lemah !"ucap Toneri, Kemudian Dia mengembalikan serangan Naruto kembali, Rasengannya kembali terbentuk lalu menghantamkannya pada dirinya sendiri,

DUAKK

"Auww..."Naruto meringis kesakitan

"Naruto-kun..."Hinata sangat kaget dengan Kondisi Naruto,

"Hei Kau, Cepat Kau bawa Aku kesana, dan jangan lakukan apapun disini, termasuk Naruto-kun."ucap Hinata, Toneri tersenyum

"Aku mengerti Tuan Putri, Ayo Kita Seger-"

 **CHIDORI!**

Slashh

Seseorang mencoba menembakkan Petir dari samping, sayangnya serangannya meleset karena Dia menghindarinya,

"Baiklah Tuan Putri sepertinya Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, ada pengganggu Kita."ucap Toneri kemudian Dia menghilang, begitupula Hinata, Naruto memandanginya samar – samar,

"Hi...Na...Taa...Hinataaa"ucap Naruto,

"Sialan..."umpat Naruto sambil memukul tanah.

"Kau tak apa – apa Dobe ?"tanya seseorang itu, Seseorang yang memakai jubah dengan mata Sharingan di sebalahnya dan ditutupinya mata nya yang sebelah lagi.

"Kau...Sasuke kah ?"kata Naruto, kemudian Sasuke, menggendong Naruto, kemudian meloncat ke dalam kamar diatas.

...

"Naruto-kun, luka mu sedikit parah juga, ini seranganmu sendiri kan ?"tanya Hyoku, sedang membalut badan Naruto dengan perban,

"Ya...Sialan sekali si Brengsek itu."

"Baiklah sudah, sekarang Istirahatkan dulu dirimu Naruto-kun. Sekarang sudah tengah malam tak baik untuk kesehatan, baik Aku permisi dulu, Oh iya bagaimana denganmu Uchiha-san ?"tanya Hyoku melihat Sasuke,

"Tak apa – apa, Aku disini saja,"jawab Sasuke,

"Aku mengerti, baiklah permisi, Oyasuminasai..."Hyoku akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke Kenapa Kau ada disini ?"tanya Naruto,

"Tidak, hanya lewat, baru saja ada orang aneh dari Bulan, Dia cukup berbahaya,"jawab Sasuke,

"..."

"Dia sudah melancaran beberapa serangan ke Desa ini, untungnya karena Aku sedang melewati desa ini, Kupiikir Aku harus melawannya, tak kusangka ada dirimu juga disini."jelas Sasuke,

"Begitu ya ?"ucap Naruto dengan lesu,

"Kau tak seperti biasanya ?"

"Aku ingin tidur, Oyasumi Sasuke..."

...

"Hei Naruto Kau tak ingin menyelamatkannya ? Sudah tiga hari Disini, Kau tak mengkhawatirkannya ? "tanya Sasuke, melihat Naruto masih tidur – tiduran di atas ranjang,

"..."

"Apa an denganmu ? Kau benar – benar seperti bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang bodoh yang Ku kenal itu..."lanjut Sasuke,

"..."

"Oh Begitu rupanya, Aku mengerti, Kau sudah menyerah, katanya Kau itu adalah Pahlawan Konoha juga Pahlawan Dunia sepertiku juga, masa bodoh sekal, masa menyelamatkan Konoha bisa, sedangkan menyelamatkan satu gadis juga tidak bisa, masa bodoh sekali...Pahlawan macam apa itu ?"

"Bocah Pahlawan bodoh yang baru saja di tolak Cintanya oleh Gadis tercintanya..."

"..."

"Katanya ingin menjadi seorang Hokage yang lebih hebat daripada pendahulunya, Masa yang benar saja, tapi lebih baik tinggalkan saja Impian Bodoh itu, tak pantas untukmu, lebih pantas untukkmu, Aku yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, tidak orang sepertimu, orang bodoh sepertimu sangat tidak cocok menjadi Hokage,Kau it-"ucap Sasuke akhirnya di potong, Naruto segera beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian memegang kerahnya

"SASUKE KAU INGIN MENGAJAK RIBUT ?"ucap Naruto dengan nada keras,

"KAU YANG BODOH TAHU! COBALAH BERPIKIR DEWASA, KITA SUDAH DEWASA, MASA BODOH..."ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, Naruto pun tertegun dengan ucapannya, dan melepaskan kerahnya,

"Maaf..."ucap Naruto, kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar,

"Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu, Aku akan mandi dulu..."ucap Sasuke, lalu tinggal Naruto seorang disana.

"Hei Hinata...Kau tahu sekarang ? Si Bodoh ini baru saja mengerti, "gumam Naruto sambil melihat langit yang gelap,

...

 **MIMPI NARUTO** _Sebelumnya ( Sebelum di tangkap Hinata oleh Toneri )_

'Ini...Ruang Akademi ?'gumam Naruto, Dia melihat sekelilingnya hanyalah ada Anak – anak yang sedang belajar di kelas, Dia disana melihat seseorang yang sangat pada di kenalinya,

"'tu teman teman kan ? juga...'

"Baik Anak – anak, sekarang Kalian tuliskan Nama seseorang yang di cintai ketika akan menjelang hari Kiamat."ucap seorang Guru yang sangat Naruto hormati,

'Iruka-sensei ?'

"Apanya dengan Hari Kiamat ? Itu tidak akan terjadi !"ucap seorang Anak kecil berambut pirang

'Itu Aku ?'

"Hei Naruto ! Ini kan seadainya jika terjadi, jangan mengeluh lagi !"ucap Iruka

"Baik...Baik..."

"Baiklah Anak – anak sekarang mulai tuliskan !"

"Kiamat ? Yang Benar saja ? Konyol sekali..."ucap Naruto Kecil, kemudian membuang kertas nya menjadikannya pesawat lalu melemparkannya dan terbawa angin,

'Jadi itu yang Ku lakukan ?'gumam Naruto, lalu Dia berjalan ke arah meja Hinata, kemudian melihat isi kertas itu, yang di tuliskannya itu...

'Uzumaki Naruto ?'gumam Naruto,

...

KEMBALI KE MIMPI SELANJUTNYA

' _Lho itu...Aku juga ? itu kemarin kan ?'gumam Naruto_

"Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu Naruto-kun, Aku bahkan sangat terkesan denganmu, apalagi sebagai Pahlawan Dunia ini, pertama – tama Kamu menjadi Pahlawan Konoha, setelah mengalahkan Pemimpin dari Organisasi Kejahatan itu, Pein Akatsuki, kemudian mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan membuat Dunia damai, itu sangat mengagumkan"ucap Hyoku

"Yeah terima kasih..."

' _Siapa itu yang mengintip dari balik pintu ?'gumam Naruto, kemudian Dia melangkahkan kakinya_

"Tapi ngomong – ngomong...Apa Naruto-kun sudah punya Pacar ?"tanya Hyoku membuat Naruto tersentak

' _Itu...Hinata ? Kenapa Mengintip Kami ?'gumam Naruto_

"Pacar ?"

' _Hinata...Kau...?'gumam Naruto_

"Iya benar, Pacar.."

"Itu...Belum,"jawab Naruto,

"Maaf, Aku ingin ke Toilet dulu, Maaf ya."ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Hyoku

' _Benar juga...Ketika itu Aku merasakan Hinata di balik pintu yang sedang mengintip Kami, Aku sungguh bodoh sekali, baru saja Aku menyadarinya dengan Mode Sage ku.'_

"Hinata..."ucap Naruto mengejar Hinata, akhirnya terkejar juga kemudian memegang pundaknya,

"Naruto-kun...?"Hinata masih menunduk, Naruto sangat tidak mengerti, ada apa dengannya ?

"Hinata Kau kenapa ? Kenapa bisa sesedih itu melihatku bersama Sepupumu itu ?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak...Aku tidak sedih kok. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."jawab Hinata, Naruto menatap tajam Hinata.

"Dengar Hinata, tak perlu berbohong padaku, Aku tahu apa yang Kau rasakan, bisa Kau jelaskan padaku ? Kenapa bisa sesedih itu ?"tanya Naruto,

' _Benar juga, Kenapa Aku begitu bodoh sekali, Kenapa Aku tidak memahaminya ? Dia itu Sedih juga Cemburu melihatku bersama Hyoku'_

' _ **Betapa Bodohnya Bocah ini, Bocah ini tak tahu sekali tentang Perasaan Hati seorang Wanita, bodoh – bodoh sekali, bahkan Bijuu sepertiku mengerti...Dasar, Anak Putra Minato itu seperti ini, berbeda jauh sekali dengannya, apa mungkin bodohnya sama seperti Kushina ? Haha Dasar. Dasar...Dasar...Bodoh. Tck Kuharap Dia segera memahami Cinta, baginya Cinta itu hanyalah sekedar suka – sukaan saja, sama halnya Bocah ini suka terhadap Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Masa Bodoh sekali'**_ batin Kurama,

' _Apa jadi Kurama juga sudah mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, Dia juga memahami Cinta juga, Kenapa Dia tidak memberitahuku ?'_

' _Benar juga, Sekarang Aku mengerti, Karena Aku terlalu bodoh dan tidak berpikir Dewasa pada Akhirnya Aku mengecewakan orang lain , dan sekarang orang lain itu di culik...Aku mengerti Hinata, Aku...Aku...Aku Mencintaimu'_

" _Naruto-kun...Tolong Aku, Aku mohon..."_

"Suara siapa itu? Hianta kah ?"

" _Aku mohon Naruto, tolong Aku..."_

"Benar Itu Suara Hinata, Aku harus segera menolongnya..."Akhirnya Naruto terbangun dari Mimpinya kemudian menuju kamar Hinata, Dia mencoba langsung masuk, sayangnya pintunya terkunci.

'Sial terkunci' batin Naruto, pada akhirnya Dia mendobraknya,

"Hinataa..."tahu – tahu Hianta sudah ada di genggaman seseorang

 **MIMPI NARUTO 'END' BACK TO REAL WORLD**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Bagaimana Naruto ?"tanya Sasuke, dengan hanya mengenakan handur, Dia baru saja mandi.

"Ya Aku sudah memutuskannya Sasuke,"ucap Naruto, Sasuke menolehnya, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya,

"..."

"Akhirnya Si bodoh ini mengerti juga. Sasuke mohon bantuannya, Aku ingin menyelamatkannya,"ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum,

"Oke Aku akan membantumu, sekarang cepat kau mandi dulu, setelah itu Kita bersiap – siap ke Bulan,"ucap Sasuke,

"Yeah..."

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **To Be Continue...**

 **NEXT ON : CHAPTER 4 – PENYELAMATAN SEEORANG YANG BERHARGA**

 **SILAHKAN MINNA-SAN DI 'REVIEW' JUGA JANGAN LUPA DI FAVORITE KAN SERTA FOLLOW FIC INI JUGA AUTHORNYA, AGAR DAPAT MEMBUAT AUTHOR SEMANGAT KEMBALI MENULISKAN FIC INI,**

 **...**

 **JUGA DISINI BANYAK HAL**

 **Pertama Anak Asuma dan Kurenai, Namanya 'Kurema' sebenarnya Itu hanya Nama bualan Author, soalnya belum tahu nama aslinya, Kishimoto-sensei juga belum memberitahukan namanya, jadi Author asal ngenamainya..**

 **Kedua Sepupu Hinata, Hyuuga Hyoku, Itu juga Karakter Bualan Author, cuman sekedar penambah dalam serial cerita, Dia pastinya cuman ada di chapter ini juga chapter 4 esok,**

 **Ketiga...AUTHOR UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK KEPADA SELURUH READERS YANG TELAH MEMBACA FIC DARI AUTHOR INI YANG GAJE DAN TAK SESEMPURNA YANG MINNA-SAN HARAPKAN, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.**

 **JUGA SEBAGAI UMAT MUSLIM SAYA UCAPKAN SELAMAT BULAN PUASA BAGI PARA PEMELUKNYA DI HARI ESOKNYA, ;)**

 **DAN TENTUNYA TERIMA KASIH LAGI... DAN SEKIAN DARI SAYA, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA...**

 **Bye bye...**

 **Words : 6000**


End file.
